Escape from 1990
by TheocRayne15
Summary: What if Mona was trapped in 1990 with Bonnie and Damon then was able to escape with him? This mastermind Villain gets a chance at a new life, what will she have to deal with to keep it and her new fr enemies safe? Mona might be pair with Jermany, Matt or Stefan.. Update- I re-did chapter One after I saw last night's episode, "Fade to Black"
1. Escape

_Escape from 1990_

_By_

_TheOcRayne15_

_Part One_

_Damon Salvatore wasn't the only person who escape from that alterate reality of Mystic Falls in the 1990's. One more person was able to come with him and she was a human who was just as bad as he was. Stefan was reunitie with his brother as Mona who somehow was trapped in that reality was still puking. _

_"How are you doing there?" Damon asked and Mona gave Damon a dirty look. "I think...I'm done." Mona said trying to catch her breath from Upheaving traveling through time. _

_Damon saw the look on his brother's face and introduce Mona to him. "It's nice to meet you and your brother is an asshole. Hot as hell but an asshole." Mona said and Stefan told her that he does agree but was still overjoyed to see him. _

_"Do you know if Bonnie was there..." Stefan asked and Mona interrupted as Damon was not thrilled she admitted that. _

_"There was this homicial, socipath and all around creepy guy named Kai. Bonnie was trying to get three of us back home, got shot in the gut with an arrow but made sure we were able to go. There might be a way to get her back but it's a long shot." Mona said to Stefan and he responded, "How?" _

_"Your brother told me you have a libary and I wanna help because she was nice..." Mona told them and Damon reminded Mona they can't cross. "Let's think about this in the morning..." Stefan said and Mona rolled her eyes at Damon like she's done many times. _

_"We have to find a place for you to sleep?" Stefan asked and Mona shook her head in agreement. "What about the dorms with Elena and Caroline? I get to reunitied with my woman and stalker girl gets a place to sleep." Damon sai and Stefan stopped his brother because he had to tell him what happened._

_"Wow I could see why this girl loves him so much." Mona saracastically muttered to herself and Stefan finished Damon what Elena had done,_

_"Wait! What's complusion?" Mona asked and Damon responded, "Remember that time you gave me your favorite wine." Mona gave him a dirty look because she knew what he was talking and Stefan then explained the details. _

_"So because she was in too much pain, Elena in her wisdom deicde she wanted to forgot I'm actually a good guy." Damon recapped and Stefan confirmed. "Well that's a different way of helping with her break-up. Can you undo it?" Mona asked and Stefan said only the Vampire who did the complusing. "Then Damon gets his girlfriend back, I don't know how he gets a girl but I was dating someone and I totured four girls for one year." _

_"How did you..." Stefan asked and Damon responded, "She terroize throgh the computer, send them gifts and ran someone over." Stefan just shook his hand and was very understanding how bad Mona is._


	2. Mona

_Escape from 1990_

_By_

_Bornthisway201f_

_Part Two_

_In the morning, it was the hunt to find Mona a new place to live and so Stefan with Mona met up with Alcric, Elena and Caroline who was still not speaking to him. _

_"Damon's back. Who's that?" Elena asked and Mona introduce herself to everyone there. "Wait your human and you were trapped in a parllel world. What did you do?" Caroline asked and Mona responded, "Cyberstalk and terroists people through the intenet plus ran a person down." _

_Everyone didn't bat an eye about that which made MOna actually feel at home. _

_"Bonnie is alive but we have no idea on how to get her out." Stefan said to everyone and Mona added, "The thing they use was something very old and I don't think they have it in any store I know." _

_"So we need to find this thing, get Bonnie back but don't release this Kai person..." Alcric said and added, "What do you plan on doing?" _

_"Check out the Salvatore libabry." Mona said and Caroline added, "Don't you need like a license or something to get around and money since you techically don't exists." _

_"I need a laptop and wi-fi I could do that part." Mona told them and Elena responded, "How?" _

_"She's a hacker." Stefan said and Elena responded, "So you're going to create a new identity, social security number and a family line." _

_"All I need is a family that has very few surviving memebers, I have to make sure that Mona Vanderwall was never born here, an address and then pass my driver's license." Mona told them and Caroline responded, "I could find some clothes for you and...you stalk people."_

_"One of them was my BFF." Mona said to Caroline and the Blonde responded, "Well your in good company, this one turned off her emotions and tried to kill my mom. This one tried to stake me through the heart and that one turned a Vampire in to a Hunter while leaving me alone to mourn his brother. So come with me, I'll help you out because I don't like leaving people high and dry." Caroline walked off and Mona turned to him then said, "Wow she hates you." She walked out of the room following Caroline._

_"Damon is really back..." Elena asked Stefan._


	3. Surprise

_Escape from 1990_

_By _

_TheocRayne15_

_Part Three_

_**Author's Note: **_

_**The other characters are from my Faking it fiction called Original Life: Cookie. **_

_Matt never thought in a million years he were ever hear a call from Rebecca. _

_"Hey Rebecca." Matt said and Rebecca responded. "Did anyone escpae from a parrllel reality as of late?" Matt had heard Damon was back and brought a girl with him, he told Rebecca this and the Brit said to herself, "Oh Bloody hell." _

_"I want you to listen closely, there's a family older than 100 year old and there coming to Mystic Falls to kill the two people who escape they have to do this by thirty days." Rebecca told Matt and he asked why. _

_"That's the second part of this lovely tale, if they don't then a vampire race called Stigrols will gain access then wipe out Mystic falls, now that Katherine Pierce is no longer alive. Katherine pretty much curse the whole town at one point when she pissed off the wrong person." Rebecca told her friend. _

_"No way. Are these people as dangerous?" Matt asked and Rebecca responded, "On the scale of 1 to 10 when you compare them to My brothers and myself not as much, when you add the Vampire who has a bone to pick with Damon Salvatore...Once again Matt it's not pretty." _

_"Thank you for the heads up." Matt said and Rebecca told him, "I care for you Matt and I don't want anyone to hurt you. Stay alive and please don't die." The brit hung up and Matt needed to find Damon. _

_Vernonica got her weapons ready, as well as Anna and her boyfriend Lucien who was also Vernonica's son. THey had to take a few days before getting ready to get pictures taken down and Regan to break-up with Amy. It were take them a day to get to Mystic Falls, find the two people and then brutally killed them. It seemed simple..._


End file.
